pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Olimar's Voyage Log
In Pikmin 1, Olimar writes an entry in his Voyage Log at the end of each day. The player can see the page before the End of the Day screen. They can be accessed at a later time by pressing Y''' on the Area Select screen. It appears that there are 70 messages, plus 1 beta. Below are transcriptions of these entries. Underscores ("_") represent a number that is not constant. Specific days These entries appear at the first and 29th days. Day 1 "I have somehow managed to launch the Dolphin, but I was surprised to see the Onion lift off with me. Perhaps the Pikmin cannot survive overnight on the planet's surface. Or have they merely decided to join me for other reasons? Either way, it seems they will help me again, tomorrow." ---- "The Dolphin is missing 29 parts. If I can't recover them all, I may never return home to my family on Planet Hocotate. Analysis shows life-support systems will function for only 29 more days. How can I repair my Dolphin in such a short time? A dense forest is visible on the surface below. As it holds the keys to my survival, I name it the Forest of Hope. I explore it tomorrow..." Day 29 "Tomorrow is the day my life-support system fails. If I do not recover all my parts, I have no choice but to try to blast off. Missing a few parts may not affect my attempts to return to Hocotate...but then again, it may. At any rate, I must try to recover the remaining parts tomorrow." Information These entries are notes on aspects of the gameplay, and should be reviewed case the player is having trouble with some aspects of the game. Blue Pikmin "Deep in the cave I discovered in the forest, I encountered blue Pikmin. These blue fellows have something resembling gills on their cheeks, and they appear to be amphibious, surviving both in water and on land. The wonders of nature never cease to stun me, even in this alien land!" Bomb-rock "Oh, horrors! A bomb-rock explosion engulfed my Pikmin! That last horrified facial expression is burned into my memory... I must review my procedures for handling Pikmin with bomb-rocks so that I do not repeat this mistake... ''When I press '''A to throw Pikmin who are carrying bomb-rocks and call them back with B''', they drop their bomb-rocks and come back. But if I directly touch those Pikmin, they keep their bomb-rocks and rejoin the group. To separate those who have bomb-rocks from those who don't, I can press '''X to disband them or hold A''' and grab one for a moment.''" Collecting pellets "''The Pikmin always carry their prey back to the Onions. Close observation indicates that taking food pellets to Onions of the same color results in the release of larger numbers of Pikmin seeds. I've also found ways to group Pikmin by color: I can hold '''A to grab one for a moment, or I can press X''' to dismiss them all." Fire "''Fire should be a natural enemy of the Pikmin, but on closer examination, I've found red Pikmin to be impervious to it. It is fascinating. The reds continue through the flames, completely oblivious to any Pikmin burning around them..." Five more parts This message appears to show only when there are 5 parts missing. However, this isn't confirmed. Once it is, the message will be properly organized. "If I can just find 5 more parts, the Dolphin will be fully rebuilt! But time has grown short. I must not flag in my search! Even if I cannot recover every piece, I will not give up. Surely some of these parts aren't absolutely necessary. I can almost see my smiling family...!" Obsolete parts "There are now only _ parts that I still need to retrieve. Will I be able to recover the remaining parts in _ more days? Surely there are some parts that are not absolutely necessary. If my ship is not complete by day 30, the only way I will find out is to try to lift off. I just recalled the day I took my son for a ride in this spaceship. He was so happy... I shall tell him of this journey when I return. And I shall return! I must! I can already see the look of wonder on his precious face as I describe my adventures with the Pikmin..." Olimar is down "I've been careless, sustaining damage beyond my space suit's limits. My crisis transport system saved me, but I lost all of the Pikmin I had with me. I must pay closer mind to my space suit damage meter in the bottom-left corner of the screen. all perished because of my own carelessness. I am an utter disgrace as a leader... How can I continue to collect parts without them? Still the Onions join me in low orbit, as if this Pikmin extinction had never happened. I shan't sleep tonight..." Pikmin left behind "The Pikmin that I did not bring back to the Onion all vanished overnight. It may well be that they have fallen prey to the planet's nocturnal creatures. An ugly thought... Perhaps that is why they follow me into the atmosphere. I am starting to grasp the cycles of life on this planet." Pikmin maturity "I have seen that, at times, the leaf atop a Pikmin's head will grow into a bud and then a flower. It appears that if I do not pick the Pikmin sprouts, they gradually bloom over time. Fascinating! This melding of plant and animal traits is surely unique in the natural world! I have found the increased swiftness of the flower Pikmin to be of tremendous benefit. Also, my diligent observation has recorded instances in which flower Pikmin lost in battle have left seeds behind. This is why on days after fierce battles, I occasionally find new sprouts growing." Route choosing "I've made a new discovery! The Pikmin can choose their own routes! But... does this indicate rational thought or just basic instinct? Unfortunately, I cannot determine that at this point. I will be vigilant in my studies, though..." Yellow Pikmin (discovered bomb-rocks) "''I now add yellow Pikmin to my list of discoveries. These creatures can wield bomb-rocks, so perhaps I can use them to blast down rock walls and open up new regions. Red and yellow Pikmin, as well as the bomb-rock carriers, break into squads when dismissed with '''X or when I grab one for a moment by holding A'.''" Yellow Pikmin (haven't discovered bomb-rocks) "''I encountered yellow Pikmin deep in the Forest of Hope. The only visible difference between them and the reds is their abnormally large ears. I've noticed they fly higher than the reds when thrown... Perhaps they have other abilities as well. Close observation is necessary." Enemies These entries refer to the game's enemies. Each entry is titled with the enemy name(s). Armored Cannon Beetle "This creature spits out massive rocks and boasts an impenetrable shell that repels all Pikmin attacks. Just before spitting out a boulder, it sucks in large breaths of air... Perhaps its air hole will provide a clue to it's weakness." Beady Long Legs "This creature is so large, it would tower over the Dolphin. All the Pikmin can do is cling to its feet and try to slow it down. Its large round torso is its sole weak point - since yellow Pikmin fly highest, they should be most effective against it." Breadbug "This pesky scavenger is truly annoying. It attempts to steal the spoils that the Pikmin earn in battle. If the Pikmin chase it too far, they can be dragged into its lair along with their food. It may look weak, but its appearance is deceiving." Burrowing Snagret "This large, subterranean life-form suddenly erupts from underground to feast on nearby Pikmin. Its body is covered in slick scales, which render Pikmin attacks ineffective. Surely, it has a weak point somewhere..." Candypop Bud "When I throw Pikmin into this flower, they are popped right back out. I have named this very peculiar bloom the candypop bud. It's strange... No matter what color Pikmin I throw in, the ones that pop out match the flower's color!" Dwarf & Spotty Bulborbs "The most plentiful species on the planet, they are quite ferocious despite their appearance, using their massive jaws to swallow Pikmin whole. Frontal assaults result in disaster; attacks from behind are more successful. Attacking their legs is also effective." Emperor Bulblax "My radar indicates that a gigantic member of the bulborb species has swallowed the Dolphin's final part. Yet, how am I to attack this gargantuan beast? Testing the explosive power of the bomb-rocks the yellow Pikmin unearth may prove valuable..." Fiery Blowhog "I wonder just how this planet's life-forms evolved. This creature belches fire, of all things! Once the Pikmin get caught up in the inferno, there is nothing that can be done. If only they had the power to face such flames without fear of burning..." Goolix "Within the transparent gel that envelops this organism are two nuclei that appear to make up its actual torso - and most likely its entire nerve center. The nuclei look like they're hard, but I believe that there must be some way to crack them." Honeywisp "This timid creature flies around collecting nectar from flowers. It typically hides itself, but shaking flowers can reveal its presence. The nectar it collects appears to be the Pikmin's favorite food. They instantly bloom when they eat it." Iridescent Flint Beetle "This creature's hypnotic reflective body is quite hard, giving it a good defense against Pikmin attacks. Why, then, do the Pikmin chase it in such a frenzy? I wonder if it will undergo any change if I hit it directly with Pikmin..." Mamuta "This seems to be a gentle, flower-loving creature, but if angered, it is fierce. Its mighty open-handed smack... It reminds me of the time back home when a mosquito landed on my head, and my wife tried to get it..." Pearly Clamclamp "One would expect this creature to be a mollusk of the sea, but the fact that it is also found in the forest is typical of this planet's oddities. The pearl that rests inside appears to be one of great value, but it is actually a trap." Puffy Blowhog "This is a large-bodied, flying organism, but it is possible that its interior is as empty as a blimp. If I can land a large number of Pikmin on it, they may be able to ground it. And then, once it's down, it will feel my sprouts' rage!" Puffstool "This creature's cap is elastic, negating any Pikmin attacks. Attacking its lower torso works better, but the puffstool lets out spores that turn the Pikmin into mushrooms, which then attack me! They return to normal when shaken off." Sheargrub "Today I've learned something new about these creatures' behavioural patterns. They are very vexing bugs-they chew apart the bridges that the Pikmin build! All the effort the Pikmin went to... I must watch for these pests." Smoky Progg "This hideous beast comes from a strange, hard egg. Its mollusk-like body is wrapped in an unpleasant gas that suffocates any Pikmin that inhales it. Attacking its head is successful, but it's best to eliminate in egg form." Wollywog "There is a troublesome creature by the water. It immediately tries to jump on and squish the Pikmin, so if I don't quickly issue commands, the Pikmin get flattened. If they could use their strength to hold the beast down, could it still jump?" Areas These entries pertain to the areas encountered. The Distant Spring "There appears to be a large cluster of parts here. If my calculations are correct, then I should to recover virtually all of my missing ship parts! But... not quite all of them. Unfortunately, there still seem to be some pieces that remain unaccounted for... I must find _ more parts to further increase the Dolphin's range..." The Forest Navel "Deep within The Forest Navel, there are even stranger creatures wandering about then any I've encountered. But, as long as I am with the Pikmin, I have nothing to fear. There appear to be many parts here - I need _ more parts in order to increase the Dolphin's range." The Forest of Hope "''It appears that many of my ship's parts have landed in this region. If I can just recover the parts of my radar, I should be able to use my radar screen. How that would improve my chances! Then, I'd only have to press '''Y to locate my parts.'' Yet...there seems to be many hostile life-forms here. If I am attacked and my space suit takes damage, I must return to the ship, stand in front of it and press '''A' to make suit repairs. As I explore, I must pay attention to my suit's damage meter in the bottom-left corner of the screen." Unlocking The Distant Spring "''I have managed to increase the range of the Dolphin! Looking from the Dolphin's portal as it launches ever higher into the sky, I see a vast wetland in the deepest parts of the forest. I shall call it The Distant Spring. I can begin my exploration of it tomorrow... For now, I must sleep." Unlocking The Final Trial "At last, but a single part remains! Since I've recovered 29 of the missing parts, the Dolphin's power is near capacity. In the forest depths below, I see a region where the final part must lie. Clearly this is my Final Trial. My life-support fails in _ days... Courage!" Unlocking The Forest Navel "With its newly increased functions, then Dolphin now lifts higher into this planet's atmosphere. I see a great depression in the woods beneath me-it looks like a belly button in the vast forest. Now that my ship is more stable, I should be able to set it down from there." Unknown This message appears to show up when all parts on an area are recovered. Once this is confirmed, this message will be properly organized. "Hope has begun to well up within me for the Dolphin's repair and my own chances of a reunion with my dear family. Tomorrow I shall go forth with a new attitude and continue my exploration in a different region. I hope that Fortune will smile upon me..." Comments These entries are written when Olimar has nothing else more important to say. They are usually about memories from his life in Hocotate, or comments about the Pikmin's nature. To obtain them all and in this order, one must "Go to Sunset" everyday, and never leave the Impact Site. Day 2 "When I see the Pikmin engaged in fierce battle with other creatures of this world, I often grow uneasy wondering why they never attack me... Could it be that they actually view me as a parental figure? A strange, disturbing thought..." Day 3 "I wonder if I shall ever be able to escape from this world. How much suffering must I endure before I can finally see my family back home again? Still.... When my heart grows to heavy, I take comfort in my efforts. I will get home...or I will expire trying." Day 4 "The creatures of this planet breathe a deadly poisonous gas: oxygen. At present, my space suit can filter the oxygen out, but if the batteries for my life-support system should fail... I shudder to think about it." Day 5 "No matter how many of their compatriots fall in battle, the Pikmin fight on. Would this have been a peaceful planet had I never come? No... Surely the Pikmin lived like this before my arrival. They MUST have. In any case, I must not waver if I hope to return home. My task now is to do whatever I can to recover all of the Dolphin's missing parts." Day 6 "I wonder if these Pikmin where waiting for me to arrive. No... Not necessarily me, but an alien being like me who could fight along side them. On this planet there are weak species, but maybe they see that they can use the power of an alien brain to climb to the top of the natural order. Such ideas make me wonder if it isn't I who is being used by them..." Day 7 "It has been _ days since I crashed on this planet. My reflection in the mirror is looking a little gaunt. And to think my wife warned me not to gain to much weight on this vacation! Ha! The thought makes me chortle. She would surely be surprised to see me now. It feels as if it has been many years since I saw her last..." Day 8 "This is an ever-surprising ecosystem. What has caused this planet's vegetation to grow to such gigantic proportions? In comparison to the Pikmin and the other creatures of this planet, the scale of the plant life here seems inexplicable. Perhaps, long ago, creatures of incomprehensible size walked the surface of this planet, Just imagine!" Day 9 "Occasionally, when I look behind me, I make some very amusing discoveries. The Pikmin all seem to follow me in the same fashion, but there are always individual specimens that end up performing the wrong actions. I suppose if there are, capable Pikmin, there must also be clumsy, dim Pikmin as well. That is the natural way of things." Day 10 "It is very strange... The scenery of this planet, which I once found hostile, now sometimes strikes me as surprisingly serene. Perhaps the Pikmin have opened my heart to the beauty of this world. I even started thinking there were some parts I do not need. A daydream..." Day 11 "My people were borne out of the sea of stars to come down to Hocotate, and when we complete out lives, we return to the great ocean of stars. But since these Pikmin come from the depths of the soil, surely, to the soil they shall return. How very poetic-while it is all alien to me, the basic premise is universally beautiful." Day 12 "At times, these seemingly emotionless Pikmin act with a blind urgency. For instance, the Pikmin who so tirelessly dig up grass... What could be driving them to do so? Is it merely the promise of a sweet taste of nectar? Or is it some base instinct that is beyond my capacity to understand? Will I ever know?" Day 13 "At first glance, the Pikmin have such innocent faces, but this is misleading - they can actually be surprisingly whimsical. After leaving the group, they dig up plants on their own and frolic about, sometimes never returning to the Onion. When I find none following me, I begin to worry. I must pay careful mind to their movements." Day 14 "Gradually, my repairs to the Dolphin continue. This ship is like a part of me. One could even say that it is tied to my very essence. Yes, it was a long - one might say epic - journey, going from mere repairman to captain of my own ship... but now I'm rambling." Day 15 "Looking from this planet into the skies above, I see the pale white moon floating overhead. It brings to mind memories of the moon from back home. I bet that even now my wife and children are sitting at home, gazing up at our pale red moon... Hang on, dear ones! Your Olimar will return some day!" Day 16 "When I am surrounded by legions of Pikmin, I always picture the face of my boss, the head of Pilot Union. He was always so sharp-tongued with his orders, but I imagine he must have felt much the way that I do now. It's funny, how a change in perspective can bring with it a deeper understanding of others." Day 17 "I can't help but hear a slow, hissing sound inside my head. It seems that the stress is causing the last of my hair to fall out. My wife always warned me not to let the little things bother me, to prepare for the bigger thing's instead. Very well! I shall heed her sage words! This shall be the last time I count my precious, precious strands. One, two..." Day 18 "Today's dinner is Instant Space Noodles once again... It feels as if I have been eating it forever, and I never liked it much to begin with. Certainly, I did not want to drain my savings, but perhaps I should not have budgeted so tightly... How I long for my wife's home cooking." Day 19 "I cannot seem to sleep. At night, I am overcome with uneasiness. I am the only one to have ever stood on this planet. The Pikmin follow my orders, but frankly I have no idea what they could be thinking. Ah, yes... It brings the faces of my children to mind... May I have courage..." Day 20 "I've been preoccupied with my own problems, but I am certain that my worries pale beside my family's fear for my safety. I am always amazed at how much my children have changed when I return from a lengthy trip. Even with their father gone, the children grow... When I return, I shall load up my family and and take them with me for a change." Day 21 "I had a horrific dream last night. I was home. My wife was cooking the Pikpik brand carrots I love so much, and I was eating them. Though I had eaten my fill, she kept bringing more fresh carrots until my mouth was full. I awoke gasping for breath. I am certain it is because these Pikmin remind me of these carrots that I had such a dream." Day 22 "I am always intrigued as to whether or not such vast number of Pikmin can truly sleep inside such a small Onion. What sort of vessel is it inside? Does it somehow transcend the laws of physics? Just once, I would like to have the chance to see for myself..." Day 23 "My daughter, who was always so sweet in her youth, has become so precocious lately. I can only imagine how many headaches she has caused her mother in my absence. Ha, ha! With her parentage, I am certain she will grow into a beautiful woman. Still, as a father, a daughter's beauty is a seed that blooms nothing but worry..." Day 24 "_ days have passed since I began my search with the Pikmin. They are an ever-mysterious life-form. They grow like plants do, but they're also mobile and active like animals are. Individually, they seem weak, but in truth, I am beginning to believe that they could be an exceptionally mighty species if properly organized. I certainly hope so." Day 25 "I have been stranded on this planet for some time, and I have grown used to my life here. At times, I even find it quite bearable. I know that as soon as I return, I'll once again be subjected to daily ridicule by my despicable boss... If only I could be a Pikmin... NO!!! I must not think such thoughts! I have a family! I will not give up! Ever!" Day 26 "At this point, I no longer care what happens. Surely, not even a last-minute push can guarantee my success. Now that I think about it, my wife always said that I gave up to easily... What does she know, anyway?!? When did she become a licensed psychiatrist? ...Now I am upset. I guess I will just go to sleep early tonight." Day 27 "I suppose I have done well to get by without much motivation. I have made it this far without any hope. I must do all that I can with what time I have remaining. Vigilance, Olimar! Vigilance!" Day 28 "I don't have much to write today... When I inspected the Onion's legs, I saw that they were covered by tiny little hairs. It was kind of disturbing." Others This messages were found within the game's ROM, but do not seem to show up in-game. Beta #1 This particular message is not shown because once the player has collected all 30 ship parts, a cutscene plays. After that, the game shows the final analysis screen, never to have Olimar write in his log again in that saved game. This text was apparently supposed to be seen after all ship parts have been collected. "I have finally recovered all 30 parts of my ship and succeeded in escaping this strange world! To think, all the times I almost gave up hope... On the now distant surface, the brave Pikmin that aided me in my perilous quest are running about as if I had never come. Will our paths ever cross again...? At any rate, I can finally return to my home world. I feel relief, of course, but also a certain sadness. I can't exactly say... Perhaps, I am just thinking of the long journey through space that still lies before me. This time, I shall set my ship's navigation system so that I encounter no more meteors, and I shall enjoy a long relaxing sleep. I shan't forget you, Pikmin!" Unknown #1 This message doesn't seem to appear, seeing that there is already a similar one (Information\Route Choosing). Once this is confirmed, the message will be properly organized. "How do these Pikmin choose a route to return to their Onions? If an obstacle blocks their path, they just seem to carry their load in a tight circle... It is obvious their intelligence has limits. It seems I must order them to tear down the walls to open the way." Unknown #2 Being so short, this message seems to never appear in-game. "I am so very tired..." category:Pikmin notes